


Downward Dog has Gone to the Cats

by BeautyInTheLibrary



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Catlad - Freeform, Catlad AU, M/M, Red Hood - Freeform, Stray, Yoga, hints of sexual interaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:39:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6835645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautyInTheLibrary/pseuds/BeautyInTheLibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stray was just trying to get in a session of yoga, ignoring the overly cheerful girl on the tape leading him through the poses when Red Hood just decides to pop in right while he's in the ironic pose of downward dog, Jason might be enjoying the view too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downward Dog has Gone to the Cats

**Author's Note:**

> Unrelated little one shot of some domestic Catlad!Tim and Red Hood!Jason.

“Now we move into downward dog~” The cheerful voice this girl had seriously started grate on Tim’s nerves. 

Sadly, it was so much better to do his yoga this way, or at least he had convinced himself of that since last time he had fallen asleep in a pose when he had nothing playing in the background. He supposed he could find another way, he thought as he moved into the pose. His body needed to stay flexible and at its peak for his work, what’s an annoying voice now and then?

Tim tensed as the air changed and something felt different, had Selina come home early? She was supposed to be out late tonight, something about a rooftop “date” with the bat, or whatever they called it these days. He parted his legs with some shuffling to see what it was that was sending his fur on end. 

“Oh no, don’t stop.” Jason smirked, leaning against the counter from the kitchen, looking very pleased with his spot to the “show” Tim was giving.

Tim was less than thrilled and highly tempted to just stand up and ruin all of Jason’s fun. How the hell did he get all the way in to the kitchen without him noticing? Maybe yoga wasn’t the thing he should be practicing right now.

“Perv.” Tim huffed, his eyes wandering over his boyfriend to gather some information on the reason of his visit. He was in his uniform, but his mask and helmet were missing. His attention shifted back up to the smirk stretching over Jason’s lips, and if Tim shifted his butt higher in the air, showing it off, who was gonna complain? Not Jason, if the smirk slipping into something a little more like a leer was anything to go by.

“What do you want, Jay? I’m trying to do my yoga.” Tim asked, purred really, it was fun to watch his face when Tim slipped into his Stray persona out of uniform, it always threw Jaybird for a second.

“Is that how you fit in the suit?” Jason teased, regretting it when Tim moved to get out of position. Tim froze when he felt hands on his hips; gripping them firmly. That boy certainly was light on his feet; he didn’t hear him move at all.

“I’m pretty sure I told you not to stop.” Jason’s voice dropped, it sent shivers down the thief’s spine, something mister Red Hood could feel. He wasn’t going let him win so easily.

“It’s called downward dog, I could teach you sometime, you could be a bit more flexible~ “ He cooed, moving his foot carefully to find Jason’s ankle to hook around and urge him closer, he nearly sighed when he felt Jason’s warmth against the back of his legs.

“If I get to see you like this more, hell yea.”

“I’m pretty sure you’ve seen me in more impressive positions than this, Jaybird~” Tim smirked at the frown the nickname caused, but gasped as his backside got smacked. “Hey!”

“You know you deserved it.” Jason answered, soothing the spot with slowly rubbing circles. Tim pouted, but from their positions, Jason couldn’t really see his face anymore so he dropped it.

“Why are you here, really?” He asked, disobeying Jason and dropping out of downward dog and moved into cobra, he might as well continue his routine while he was at it.

Jason didn’t seem to think he should, he crouched down, hovering over him as Tim stretched his back. Gloved fingers curled over his throat, the taste of a threat should not be a turn on, but with their courtship, he wasn’t even surprised. 

“Can’t I just drop in on my favorite feline that I haven’t seen in weeks?” He purred in Tim’s ear, and he knew the vigilante was going to break him, but he wanted the game to continue just a bit longer.

“Just drop in after patrol? Or are you disappointed you didn’t catch me out and about?” Two could play the purr card here. Tim gasped as he was roughly flipped over and pinned against his yoga mat, Jason wanted surprise in his eyes but he only got desire. He wanted his kitty startled, but he only got claws dug into his back and a mouth slotting against his.

Tim knew Jason too well to ever let him get what he wanted, well, some of what he wanted. 

Tim yawned the next morning, surprised they actually made it to the bed this time; at least Selina didn’t walk in on them this time. His poor mother didn’t need that…a fifteenth time. He had his own safe house for just such a reason. 

He curled around the solid source of warmth next to him, wishing he really could purr from all the happiness he was feeling. He felt lazy strokes along his back, must’ve woken Jason with his movement, boy was a paranoid sleeper. He couldn’t really blame him, he was raised by the bat and it wasn’t like Tim was any better, if he slept at all.

“Morning love~” Tim hummed, teasingly licking the tip of Jason’s nose, which scrunched up from the affection, shoving his hand in Tim’s face. The cat only laughed and licked his hand.

“Oh come on!” Jason growled playfully, gathering his lover in his arms. “I’ll bite you if you don’t quit.”

“Promises, promises.” Tim grinned, daring him to. 

This was the best way to wake up, sadly his yoga mat was thoroughly ruined, oh well~ And if he kept teasing Jason this way, they could wreck the bed in the very same manner, maybe it’ll actually survive.

**Author's Note:**

> Kitty got himself some~


End file.
